


Something Unexpected

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>Prussia and Japan are going to find out something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanDitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDitty/gifts).



Something Unexpected

       Japan calmly made his way to the house that stood in front of him.  Today was the day that he, Italy and Germany were meeting at Germany’s house for a sort of get together.  It had become such a habit for the three to be in the same area as each other that they had decided to have get togethers as every now and then to see how everyone was doing.  Approaching the door, the Japanese man looked down at the bag in his hand that held the ingredients for the meal that he was going to be making.  He hadn’t had time to make it before hand and he hoped that Germany would not be mad at him for that.  Shaking the thought off for now (even though it was going to be in the back of his mind nagging him until the situation had been acted through), Japan raised his hand and knocked on the door softly enough for it to be polite but loud enough for it to be heard by the people inside the house.

       The door was thrown open not a few minutes after Japan had lowered his hand and a figure with white hair and red eyes stood in the doorway holding a beer.

       “Vho are you?”

       The man asked causing the Japanese man to fluster and wonder if he was at the wrong house.  When the question went unanswered for a few more seconds the man at the door looked annoyed and opened his mouth again an arrogant look crossing his face.

       “Look I don’t have time for this for I am the AWESOME Prussia, so answer or go avay.”

        The man’s words made Japan more flustered and the small man opened and closed his mouth in a panicked manner.

        “Bruder vhat on earth are you doing?  Vho is at the door?”

        The sound of Germany’s voice echoed from where Japan knew the kitchen was.  The person in the doorway turned slightly.

        “There’s some short loser standing here.  He von’t tell me vhat he wants.”

        He shouted back.  The statement was met with footsteps heading towards the door.  A few seconds later Germany appeared behind the other male and sent him a glare making said other look back at him confused.

       “That is my friend Japan, Bruder.  Vould you please move out of the way.”

        Said German sighed out upon realizing who it was that his brother was blocking from entering.  Prussia stared at his brother for a few second before he looked back at the other, his eyes narrowing slightly as he examined the other thoroughly.  Finally he moved to the side and let the flustered Japanese man inside the house.  Germany had already turned and was heading to the kitchen again so the smaller male had to run to catch up with his friend.  As the two were turning the corner Japan could not stop the feeling that he was being watched, however when he looked back to see what was causing the feeling, he didn’t see anyone, the other German (Prussia: PRUSSIAN!) having already disappeared back into the living room where Japan figured he had come from.

        Upon reaching the kitchen the Japanese man had no warning before he was tackled by a very excited Italy.

       “Nihon, you came~!  We’re-a having pasta I hope that’s alright-a with you!”

        The Italian cheered as he hugged the flustering Japanese male in his hold.  Luckily for Japan, Germany decided to step in then to help the other.

       “Italy, release Japan.  Can you not see that you are making him uncomfortable?”

       The Italian, upon hearing the German’s words, jumped away from Japan with an apologetic air.

        “Ah, I’m-a sorry Nihon, I-a always seem to forget….”

        The other muttered embarrassedly before jumping in excitement once again and running back to the stove to look over the pots there.  Japan relaxed with a sigh before turning and bowing to Germany as a thank you.  Germany however waved it off.

 

       A few hours later the food was ready and the three were seated at the table ready to start eating when the Prussian walked into the room.

       “Oi, Vest, vhy are you eating without the awesome me!?  Did you forget that France und Spain cancelled our plans for tonight and I vould have to eat here?  How could you forget about the Awesome me!?”

        He asked loudly causing the one he was talking to, to send a glare his direction.  However, since Italy was such a nice person he got up to grab a plate for the Prussian.  Said Prussian smirked and then moved to take the empty seat next to Japan.  Once Italy put Prussia’s plate down in front of him the group began to eat with Japan muttering a polite “itadakimasu” before he started to eat.

       As he was about to take a bite of the food, Japan felt the same feeling of being watched and curiously looked around.  When his attention moved in Prussia’s direction he froze as his brown eyes met a pair of red, contemplative others.  Quickly the Japanese man averted his eyes with a blush of something akin to embarrassment that… wasn’t embarrassment at all.   

       “Mein Gott, Bruder vhere did you find this loser?  He’s so jumpy und non-awesome!”

       The Prussian’s words interrupted Japan’s thought process from going any further and caused said man to turn his head and look at the other fully with a neutral look.

        “I am sorry if I come across as a roser to you, but I berive it wourd be poriter if you did not say your opinions of me when I am around.  I may not rook it but I did fight in my own share of wars much like the rest of the worud.”

        His words made the Prussian raise an eyebrow and Germany, who was about to yell at his brother; stop in his tracks to stare at the other in slight surprise.  Japan, however, realized his outburst and was now bowing while saying medium-loud apologies.  Prussia’s eyes narrowed again and his contemplative look came back.

        “Okay, so you have the back bone to defend yourself against the awesome me.  I guess I can consider you to be alright.”

         He said after a moment of silence before he went back to eating.  While Japan merely shrugged the comment off and went back to eating so as not to create any further disturbance, Germany looked at his brother with narrowed eyes before he went back to eating as well.  He had seen his brother act like he was now on one other occasion but sadly the part that followed what was being acted out now was forgotten to him.

 

       It was only after the meal was half-way done that Japan remembered the food that he had brought with him to cook and instantly the man was apologizing to everyone at the table for his lack of memory.  As both Germany and Italy tried to calm the man down by saying that he could make it for lunch the next day, Prussia was sitting with his eyes glued on the man next to him uncharacteristically quiet.  The Prussian stayed like that until his brother and his “friend” calmed the other down enough to offer to have a couple of drinks in the living room.  Japan took a final calming breath before he nodded his head in agreement and was just about to stand to follow Germany and Italy to the living room (since during the whole process of trying to calm him down they had been standing) when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

       The Japanese man tensed and moved his eyes to look at the one who owned the hand with a slight look of apprehension and confusion.

        “May I herp you Prussia-san?”

        He asked cautiously as he tried to shake the hand off his shoulder.  The Prussian tightened his grips slightly at the action and leaned in closer to the other completely invading his person space.

        “You know… for a loser, you don’t look half-bad.  Mein Bruder sure does choose the cute ones to bring home….”

        The Prussian mused out while Japan felt his face beginning to light up.

        “N- Nani? P- Prussia-San are you arright?  Y- You are speaking strangery…!”

        The man stuttered as he moved away from the other by leaning away slightly.  The Prussian pulled away and continued to stare at the other.

         “I am?  I thought that the awesome me vas giving you a compliment.”

          The other stated before he got up from the table and left the room in a slight hurry.  Japan was left in the room wondering what had just happened before he was called to the living room by Italy who was wondering what was taking the other so long.

 

          After the first dinner at Germany’s house with Prussia joining the friends, Japan had gone through three more dinners the same way.  Each time Prussia would give him a compliment of sorts then he would leave as quickly as his feet would carry him.  And each time, while this was happening, Japan felt something stirring in his heart that he could not name for the life of him.  He had been around for a long time and never before had the feeling in his heart appeared until now.  Germany and Italy had also seemed to notice something that the Japanese man himself was missing.  Whenever Prussia would leave the table after the random compliment that would flow off his tongue, Germany would follow and a semi-hushed conversation could be heard before a door was slammed and Germany would walk back into the room with a look that was undistinguishable on his face.

          At the moment it was once again it was dinner night and Japan was the one hosting it for a change.  While the man was finishing the cooking the doorbell went off causing the Japanese man to pause in his cooking and head to the door to let his guests in.  When he opened the door he was surprised to be met with the sight of Prussia standing in front of his door with a smirk on his face.

        “Vhat is it Japan, not expecting the awesome me?  Vest had to bring me along because the guys canceled on me again.  He’s afraid I’ll blow the house up with my awesomeness.”

         The man stated casually as said brother and Italy walked up behind him.  Japan could not get the words to form correctly to comment so instead he moved to the side and muttered a small “prease come in” with a small bow.  The three outside moved inside and instantly Prussia’s eyes were darting everywhere taking things in while his brother and Italy had headed to the kitchen with the things they had brought with them for the meal.  Japan then began to move to the kitchen as well, trying hard to not look like he was trying to get away from a tense situation, which he was, but only because he was still not sure what the feeling in his heart was.  Prussia at the same moment was heading for the small room that was connected to the kitchen that was probably meant to be the dining room.

         When Japan entered the kitchen, he instantly walked over to the stove and began to continue cooking the he had started earlier.  Germany and Italy had been arguing (or at least Germany was yelling at Italy about bringing pasta while Italy was crying and trying to defend his contribution choice, which was pasta) in the corner, but upon their friends entrance had stopped and were now both staring at the man as though he was an art piece.

       “Hey, Nihon, why-a is your face red?  Did you-a run into something?  Are-a you coming down with a fever?”

       The Italian asked as Japan turned off the stove and began to move the contents of the pan he had been cooking in into a serving bowl.  The Japanese man looked over his shoulder in confusion at the Italian’s question.   

       “What do you mean Itary-san?  I am not coming down with a fever.”

       The Japanese man’s words did not comfort the other in the slightest… at first.  The Italian man stopped in his attempt to say something else on the manner before a knowing smile crossed his face.

        “Oh, I-a get it!  Hey, Doitsu, I-a forgot something, do you think-a that we can go to the store and get it?”

         Germany paused for a second before he nodded to the other unsure if he should agree.  The Italian brightened even more and proceeded to grab the others hand.

         “We’ll-a be right back Nihon!”  The man proclaimed before he dragged a very unsure Germany out of the house leaving Japan alone with Prussia who had walked into the kitchen at the same time the other two had been leaving.

         “Vhat’s  up with those two?”

          He asked as he leaned up against the wall watching Japan as he moved around the room gathering the rest of the food he had made and checking on what Italy had been cooking wondering what it is the other could have forgotten.

         “I have no idea.  Itary-San said that he forgot something for the mear and asked Germany-San to go to the store with him to get it.”

         The Japanese man explained as he went over a check list of the things Italy had brought with him to see what it was the man could have forgotten again.  Prussia merely raised an eyebrow at what he had been told before he realized the situation.  Slowly he moved towards the Japanese man and waited until the other was where he could corner him in a non-threatening way.  Said Japanese man, upon noticing what the other was doing, panicked slightly.  The man’s heart rate however, picked up not in panic, but in something else entirely and the man could feel his face begin to heat up.

         “Hey, Japan, the awesome me has a question for you.”

         The man stated as soon as the other was where he could make sure he wouldn’t escape him.

          “N- Nani?  What do y- you want to ask P- Prussia-San?”

         Japan stuttered out, confusion lacing his words as he stared at the other in front of him.  Prussia leaned closer slightly and looked the other directly in the eyes.

        “Vhat do you feel vhen you look at the awesome me?”

         The others question caught the Japanese man off guard and caused his face to heat up even more as he struggled to find a way to answer.  As Japan struggled to find words, Prussia began to feel as though he had done something wrong and was beginning to lean away from the other with the intention of leaving him to his own devices and act like this scene never played out.  It was as Prussia was standing at his full height that Japan finally was able to get words out through the knot in his throat.

         “I don’t know how I feer for certain Prussia-San.  The onry thing I know is that my heart beats faster and I feer my face heat up.”

         The words made the other pause before a cocky smile crossed his face and he leaned forwards once more.

         “If that’s the case, let me test something.”

        Before Japan could ask what Prussia meant by those words the other had leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to the Japanese mans.  Japan froze at first but ever so slowly the he felt himself melt at the contact, and soon to his surprise he was meeting it just a gently as the other.

 

      Outside the kitchen Germany and Italy stood one in shock, the other with a look of pure happiness for his friend.

       “See, Doitsu, I was-a right.”

       Italy chirped cheerfully while the other man merely shook his head at the scene before gesturing for the other to go back into the kitchen.

       “I guess so Italy.  Now let’s go and finish cooking the meal and stop this before it goes too far.”

        Germany stated as he moved into the kitchen, disturbing the two there.  Italy shook his head at the other with a sigh but smiled at the fact that Prussia merely broke the kiss at his brother’s arrival and moved one arm around the now flustered Japan’s waist.  The two were opposites and this may be something unexpected, but the Italian was sure the two would be just fine once the rough patches were worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! I would like to know your opinions on this one. Pretty sure I went OOC at some points... Sorry about that. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.


End file.
